


Weblena week 2018

by Shadow_writer123



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Weblena Week 2018, weblena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_writer123/pseuds/Shadow_writer123
Summary: Following the prompt list from @weblenaweek on tumblrDay 1: CrushDay 2: AdventureDay 3: Light/ShadowDay 4: DateDay 5: TimeDay 6: SpookyDay 7: Free day





	1. Day 1: Crush

Today Webby was excited, I mean more so than usual! Today Lena was coming over for another sleepover and Webby had been planning for three days. She knows this isn’t the first time but it’s hard not to get excited. She was fluffing the pillows (again) when the doorbell rang. She shrieked and ran to get it.  
“Don’t open the door I got it! I got it” She whizzed past her granny on her way to the door and yanked it open. A simple nonchalant “hey” was Lena’s greeting and Webby was totally fine with that. She grabbed Lena by the hand and basically dragged her upstairs to her- well, their room for tonight. 

Before she had left for the mansion Lena and Magica had gotten into a bit of a… disagreement. After about a half hour of insisting that tonight was only for trust gaining purposes and not schemes did aunt magica finally give in. After that point she had been strangely silent but Lena was most definitely not complaining. When she rang the intricate designed doorbell she heard someone scream making her laugh. Literally a second later and very happy Webby pulled the door open with her granny lurking disapprovingly behind her. “Hey” that word acted as prompting for Webby to grab her and pull her inside all the way upstairs. 

Webby was even more excited to see Lena than usual for some reason but it didn’t matter to her. The night went great. When it was time for bed they got into their beds and shut the lights off.  
“Hey, Webby?”  
“Yeah”  
“Wanna talk or something?”  
“Sure!”  
“Shhh”  
“Oh sorry!” Lena thought for a moment.  
“Alright stereotypical sleepover question one: Do you have a crush on anyone?” Lena sounded teasing and Webby could hear her smile.  
“Umm to be honest I really don’t know what that feels like”  
“Hmm well it’s like you can’t get enough of them, Every moment they are in your thoughts or at the edge of your mind. They light up your world the second you see them. They make you a better person and… you may not be perfect but you know that, somehow they still like you and that, the knowledge you are meaningful to them, that is all you need to get through everyday.”  
“....”  
“Ha sorry got carried away for a sec, you think anyone applies to that?”  
“.....”  
“Webby?”  
“Oh yeah sorry, I don’t know, what about you?”  
“Yeah, I think I have someone in mind”  
“...Heh I think I may too”


	2. Day 2: Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every new paragraph or line
> 
> like this means it's a pov switch from Webby to lena or the other way around!
> 
> Prompt: Adventure

During one of my amazing games the boys finally gave up. I remain victorious! Anyway uncle scrooge said we're going to find more treasure so I better go pack my stuff. Throwing all my stuff in my backpack I almost forgot my night vision googles.  
We hopped into the car and launchpad drove- should I even say that? More like crashed our way there. We arrived at an abandoned old castle that uncle Scrooge says is filled with traps and more importantly: treasure.

It's week three of being attached to Webby's shadow. So far it's been uneventful. I've been trying to talk and failing. Today they played a silly game like usual. I'm happy that Webby has stopped crying. It was so hard to not be able to comfort her. It's awful to have to watch her. Today they are going on another adventure. To some castle i've never heard of. They all walked in the front door just to nearly get their heads taken off by a giant axe..... This is going to be a long day.  
I keep hearing Scrooge say that "the treasure should be close" In his weird accent but so far trap after trap have yielded zero results. I'm getting very tired of watching Webby almost die. They opened another door and everything goes white.

I sit up from the blinding light and suddenly in front of me is Lena. She's alive and she's here and...  
"Lena!" she whips around to see me and her face breaks into a huge smile.  
"Webby!" She wraps her arms around me and I nearly dissolve into tears from happiness.  
"I can't believe you're here! I missed you so much!"

I can't believe it somehow this room must've done something! Webby's here and I... i'm so happy. A weird echo suddenly comes from nowhere.  
"Webby" I turn quizzically to her.  
"webby" this time it's clearer and louder.  
"Webby!?" suddenly I wake up. I'm... I'm a shadow again. Webby opens her eyes and Scrooge smiles.  
"ah las ye scared us for a second there. The door showed us our dream come true" Webby looks heart broken. 

It was all a dream. Lena's dead and it's like i'm reliving her death again. Before I can stop it tears flood from my eyes. The boys and scrooge all look so concerned. I wipe my tears and decide to save them for later.  
"Sorry, it's ok, I'm ok, let's keep going"  
"Webby are you sure-"  
"I am, don't worry, let's go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


	3. Day 3: Light/shadow

I can't even keep track of how long it's been. I don't even know how I did it. Webby was heartbroken the first few days. But as always she started to get over me. I don't know what she's thinking but I can't imagine her still thinking of me. I've been watching over her though. Whenever she almost gets hurt I use my little energy to try and help. I can't do anything for three days after but it's ok. As long as she's safe it's alright.   
It's been quite awhile. Last night Webby talked to me, she obviously doesn't know I'm here but she said how she misses me. She doesn't even know I'm here. I've been trying to let her know that I'm here but she hasn't seen me yet. I can't talk but sometimes I can touch things. Tonight she's been talking to be again while writing.   
"hey Lena, you probably can't even hear me, but I miss you" she sighs  
"I can't escape the feeling that somehow you're still here." a laugh  
"It's stupid but somehow I expect to look around and see you standing there" She looks around. I form into where her shadow is in the slim chance she looks at me. She continues to scan the room slower this time.  
"Lena!" I zone back in and she's looking right at me! I nod frantically and I see tears spring into her eyes.  
"Lena! Oh my gosh I can't believe it's actually you- I'm not dreaming right?" She pinches herself and winces.  
"yeah not a dream" She places her hands on the wall by me.  
"Let's figure out how to make you real again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Day 4: Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date  
> This takes place when Lena is not a shadow.  
> Enjoy!

"hey Webby"  
"yeah Lena?"  
"you uh, wanna go on a date with me?" Lena has this cool and collected feel to her. Webby would've never guessed that she was freaking out on the inside. That panic increased with each second of silence.  
"Of course!" Lena let lose the breath she was holding to see Webby's smile grow.

That was a few days ago and today was the day. Webby had been over thinking everything. Lena told her it was a surprise as to where they were going.  
The boys had been trying to calm her down to no avail.  
"Are you sure I look ok?" Louie scoffed and didn't even look up from his phone.  
"For the hundredth time, yes, you look fine"  
"Sorry, I'm just-"  
"Nervous? Yeah we got that" Dewey laughed. Huey looked at her.  
"Webby, Just be yourself and you'll be fine" Webby rolled her eyes.  
"yeah I know, but what if-"  
The doorbell rang and Louie sighed.  
"saved by the bell"

Webby yanked the door. Lena smiled.  
"hey beautiful"  
"hi" Webby sighed blushing. 

Lena had brought them to the beach for a picnic at sunset and Webby was pleasantly surprised.  
When Webby got back home Scrooge, Beakley and Donald were all waiting for her. She had closed the door and turned around all the while beaming to jump and the three adults waiting for her. Donald was the first to speak.  
"How'd it go?"  
"Amazing" Webby sighed and twirled to the stairs. Beakley looked slightly alarmed and whispered to Scrooge.  
"she's been bewitched" Scrroge laughed  
"No, the lass is simply in love" All three of them watched as Webby walked up the stairs and into her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated. Have a wonderful day!


	5. Day 5: Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time  
> Takes place while Lena is a shadow  
> Webby is trying to get her back using spells.

"Argh!" Webby slammed her head down onto the spell book.   
"Come On! Nothing is working!" This was about the fifteenth attempt using magic. Webbys room looked like a tornado hit it. Papers were everywhere and black soot covered the walls from numerous explosions.  
"I'm sorry Lena" She said turning to the shadow. Lena looked sympathetic but couldn't talk so it was the best she could offer in condolences.

Webby had been at this for a week or two now. By this point she resorted to picking spells that weren't even labelled or even making up her own. Some the spells were even in different languages.  
"ok here's a new one, I think it's in latin" Webby kept trying.  
"transfer in tempore" There was suddenly a blinding flash of light. Webby sighed as it faded it seemed nothing had changed.  
"Let's take a break" Webby pocket the spell book and left the room not even noticing the changes is furniture placement or the very much alive and shocked looking Duckworth watching her. Lena however did notice but failed to alert Webby. Fortunately the oblivious duck did start to notice.   
"Lena, where did uncle Donald boat go? It was there this morning." Webby looked to lena to see her gesturing wildly. Lena started to sign.   
"T-i-m-e? Time? T-r-a-v-e-l? Time travel! What!" Webby ran down the stairs and grabbed a newspaper. She then laughed.  
"it's only fifteen years ago" Lena's eyes widened looking at the date. Shoe got Webby's attention and signed  
"This is the day you were created? Lena! You don't understand how great that is!"All Webby got was a confused look.  
"If we hear the spell Magica used to make you maybe we can modify it to make you real again!" Lena nodded.  
"We gotta go!"

Since Webby had memorized the entire history of Scrooge and his entire family line she knew exactly where she was going. They arrived at Mt. Vesuvius after getting a ride from Launchpad who was all too willing to give some stranger a ride. They got there just in time to see Scrooge dodge a blow from Magica. He held the dime in his hand as Magica fired a purple beam right at it. Webby gasped as the light was reflected back at her. Webby leaned in to hear as magica was sucked into the dime.  
"servum meum in umbra" Webby scribbled it down as soon as she heard it. Magica was gone and scrooge stood looking slightly bewildered. He straightened himself, pocketed the dime and walked away.  
Webby breathed a sigh of relief and flipped to the page she had used before.   
"Ok here's a counter spell, but first let's go back home" 

The girls arrived at the mansion and Webby said the spell  
"transfer in medium in diebus nostris"  
After another blinding flash f light Donalds boat was back in the pool and everything was right. Webby raced off to her room.

It had been a week of trial and error. The speel served as a base but they wanted to make sure it would work. Finally Webby thought she had.  
"Fac ei iterum vivere" The room was filled with blue and purple flashes and before her stood Lena. She looked dazed but it was a breathtaking sight to Webby who rushed forward to embrace her.  
"It worked! You're back!" Tears pored down Webby's face. Lena laughed.  
"c'mon you're gonna make me cry too!"  
"I Love you"  
"I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


	6. Day 6: Spooky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Spooky

Lena enjoyed the dark.  
This was mostly because then Magica wasn't as clear. With no light there were no shadows.  
No matter how she tried to avoid it, shadows were apart of her and soon she learned to love them to. For the years leading up to the great shadow war Lena lived as a kid for the most part. She learned to blend in with the rest of the world even participating in halloween festivities. The holiday embodied everything she loved and so how could she not love it?

Webby was seven years old this year and granny was once again accompanying her trick or treating. Webby was jumping with excitment in her little darkwing duck costume.  
"C'mon granny! Let's go! Let's go!" her grandmother laughed.  
"Alright dear, I'm coming" The pair walked into the streets of duckberg where countless other kids were running from house to house. Webby jumped up and down basically dragging her granny by the hand.

The had been out for about a half hour now. Granny was talking to some other adult and Webby was getting impatient. The little duckling looked around at the children dragging their parents in an effort to get more candy. Her eyes landed on a girl with pink hair sitting my a tree and scribbling in a little book. Webby wondered off to the girl.  
"Hi! I'm Webby!" The girl looked up.  
"Hey" Webby's eyes drifted up to the pink highlight in her bangs.  
"Woah your hair is pink! That's so cool!" The girl faked a look of shock.  
"Really? Someone must've pranked me!" Webby didn't catch the sarcsam in her tone and nodded solemnly.  
"Hey wanna see something cool?" The girl asked. Webby nodded enthusiastically. The looked aorund and then faced Webby. She blinked and suddenly the entirety of her eyeball was black. Webby stumbled back and gasped smiling. The girl blinked again and her eyes returned to normal. She then held up a finger to her mouth, stood up and walked away.  
"Webby what are you doing over her?" Webby turned to see her grandmother looking stern.  
"Granny! I met a girl with pink hair and black eyes!" Beakly rolled her eyes but nodded to the small child, she chalked it off as a costume or an overactive imagination.  
"I'm sure you did darling, let's go" she grabbed Webby's hand and pulled her off to the next house.

On the sea an exhausted uncle tried to tuck in three boys after a night of candies and fun.  
From his mansion Scrooge McDuck watched over his town smiling at the children.  
And in an alley not far away and angry shadow yelled at the pink haired girl in a hushed tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated.


	7. Day 7: Free day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!  
> Did you guys like the new episode?   
> Ok so this was kinda more focused on another ship of me but there's still Weblena I promise!

Lena enjoyed watching Webby play with the boys, don't get her wrong. It's just... hard to see Webby miss her and live without her. Lena was still here, and she wanted to scream but no one could hear her. So she did what she could. When she could summon the energy she's deflect flying pebbles or debris away from Webby during fights or trip one of the boys to make her laugh. All Lena really wanted was to see Webby smile. She wanted to not be a shadow.   
This odd limbo between living and death was awful, she needed to get out of here.  
Webby still talked to her sometimes. Told her what was going on. Of course Webby didn't think Lena was actually there, or maybe she did. 

Today Webby went treasure hunting with the boys. As always Lena did small things to ensure Webby returned home unscathed. The tired bunch walked into the mansion a little past dark. Ms. Beakley started dinner and brought them snacks while they all relaxed together. Lena watched Webby nod in and out of sleep with a small smile on her face because Webby was ok. Ms. Beakley returned a minute later with duckworth. they both carried trays.   
"Hello miss Lena" Lena jumped and looked up to see Duckworth.   
"You can see me? Why didn't you say anything sooner" He looked confused.  
"My apologies. I was under the impression that everyone could" A voice came from across the room.  
"Duckworth? Who are you talking to?" Everyone had questioning looks. Duckworth seemed to realize Lena was serious. No one could see her. He looked around and then back at Lena.  
"Tell Webby I'm here! Please!" Lena pleaded. He nodded.  
"Miss Webby?" She tilted her head to the side.  
"Your friend Lena-" Everyone cringed at her name and Webby's eyes welled up.  
"Yes?"  
"She's here" Webby's jaw dropped.  
"What?"  
"Lena's here. I thought that everyone can see her. She's right in front of me" He smiled looking at Webby.  
"She misses you Webby, She's holding your hand." Lena blushed and looked at him with mock anger. Webby gasped and looked at the empty spot next to her.  
"Lena? I've missed you so much, I'm gonna find away to make you real again!" Lena nodded and duckworth communicated for her.

The next day a family meeting was held. The topic was how to get Lena back.  
"The only thing that could fix this is magic-" Webby was cut off.  
"oh no, no magic in this house without someone trained" He said sternly, sitting back in his chair.  
"I think I may have someone" Everyone's heads turned to a nervous Donald.   
"I have a uh... a friend who knows a bit of magic" Webby slammed her hands down on the table.  
"Call them then!" Donald nodded and exited the room.

Later that day Webby went to talk to Donald and was met with a closed door. However, she could hear talking inside. She leaned in.  
"I need your help ze" There was a response on the other line.  
"There's this girl and she's family at this point. she need the help of magic to get her friend back..... I know it's dangerous.... She was turned into a shadow........... Yeah I know......." Another voice joined in on the other line of the call. Donald laughed.  
"I know Panchi...... could you both come? I haven't seen you guys in forever. God knows you can't bare to part from each other." An outraged  
"Hey!" Came from the other end and Donald chuckled.   
"Si ...... alright please travel safe and I'll see you in a few days.   
"Te amo..... adios" Webby jumped back from the door and pretended to walk up to it and knock. Donald opened the door.  
"Webby, What's up" Webby looked down.  
"I was wondering when your.... friend would be coming?" Donald laughed.  
"I was just on the hone with him, he'll be here in a few days, now I gotta tell Scrooge" Webby nodded and he passed her. She watched him go and then ran into his room and picked up the phone.  
"Call histroy, call history, cal- Here we go" She murmered to herself. She looked down at the name.  
"Jose Carioca, hmm" She took note of the small heart emoji next to the name.

The next few days Webby spent talking to Lena through Duckworth and writing down everything magic related for Jose to use when he arrived. Two days had passed when in the middle of the afternoon the doorbell rang. Donald raced to answer it but stepped outside and closed the doors. Once again Webby went to eavesdrop but this time the boys joined her too.  
"I missed you guys so much!" There was a silent second her two the Donald's voice.  
"Ok ground rules, Ze I'm sorry but no smoking in the house." There was a slight groan but Donald continued.  
"Also no flirting or anything in front of the kids they don't know anything about this"  
"Alright Donal'" Two voiced said sounding disappointed.   
"You guys ready" There was silence and then the doors opened. Donald smiled at the sight of the kids.  
"Kids this is Jose and Pancito, Jose is gonna help you with Lena. Panchi, Ze, these are the kids, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby" He said gesturing to each child respectively. Jose stepped forward to greet Webby.  
"Ola, I am Jose, I'm here to help." Webby smiled.  
"I'm Webby! I heard you know magic! What kinds? Do you know multiple types? How sure are you that you can help Lena? She's my best friend!" Jose smiled sypathetically.  
"I'll do my best." Webby smiled and took his hand.  
"Let's go find Duckworth!" The two raced off up the stairs.  
Panchito turned to the triplets.  
"Hola! Soy Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero González the third! But my friends Call me Panchito!"  
"Hey" Louie smirked and then walked off. the other boy did virtually the same thing before making their exit. Donald and Panchito looked at each other.  
"I'll give you a tour" 

For the week after that Jose, Webby and duckworth barely left their room. Explosions and chanting could be heard when people would walk by so the family mostly avoided the room in fear of a stray spell.  
they'd been barely sleeping but they were so close! Webby could feel it.

It was day 7 (ha see what I did there!) of constant magic and Jose was trying one more spell before they would break. A flash of light filled the room and a small grunt of pain was heard. When the three opened their eyes a very real Lena lay there. She pushed herslef up from the ground with a groan and Webby ran to her.  
"Lena! Oh my gosh I missed you so much-" Lena cut Webby off and pulled her into a kiss. Webby pulled away blushing, laughed and basically tackled Lena to the ground with a hug. Jose and Duckworth smiled.  
"Let's let them have their moment" Duckworth nodded and the two left the happy pair.

That night the family celebrated love and everyone went to bed with a smile on their face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this challenge! Thank you for all the Kudos and Comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed


End file.
